


But Who Protects You?

by VoltronIsBae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team Voltron (Mention), Violence, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: Keith feels like he must always protect those who mean the most to him, no matter the cost to him. But who will protect him when the time comes?





	But Who Protects You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic was inspired by  misterpoofofficial art over on tumblr! Please go give them some love!

When Keith has asked if he wanted to join him in part of his Blades of Marmora training, he never expected to watch as tears pooled in Keith’s, refusing to look at him. He never thought he would feel his heart breaking into pieces at the confession that had slipped through trembling lips of the one he had loved for so long.

“You don’t need to protect me because I’m not needed anymore. You guys all have each other, Shiro, you are where you belong and you don’t need me.”

Shiro couldn’t believe the words that tumbled out of Keith’s mouth, sorrow filling his heart. Why did Keith think that the team, that Shiro himself, didn’t need him anymore. What had caused this? Thinking back to the past few minutes, Shiro could help but hate himself for not noticing Keith’s pain sooner.

_Watching Keith dodge another slice from the other Blade of Marmora member he had been training with for the last two hours., Shiro could help but let pride bubble up in his chest at how strong Keith had become. He was able to dissect the situation he was facing, read the person in front of him and attack when the time was right for him. Keith had evolved these last few months away from the team, with the Blades, but Shiro missed his presence in the team, they all did. But Keith seemed to be doing okay here with the Blades, but Shiro couldn’t help but wish he would come back._

_“-iro. Shiro?” Keith’s voice called him out of his thoughts, the training seemingly paused for a moment as Keith was now standing right in front of him._

_“You still with me Shiro?” The small smile that appeared on Keith’s face made Shiro’s heart flutter._

_“Yeah, I’m here, just thinking.”_

_“Instead of just standing there, how about we train?”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, now come on.” Grabbing his hand, Keith pulled him into the training floor, pulling his hood back up but leaving his mask off his face. “It’s us versus them, you good with that?”_

_“Finally getting to work with you again? Of course.” Keith quickly turned away from Shiro, hiding the blush the crept onto his face._

_Standing back to back, Shiro activated his shield and bayard, feeling almost out of place in this situation. He watched as the other Blades slipped into shadows, preparing himself for the quick attacks he knew the Blades were known for. The first attack came from his left, aiming low trying to cut past his shield, but Shiro was able to step back and block the knife. He felt Keith tense behind him, surprising Shiro by moving around him, throwing a kick Galra who had attacked him, who had been coming back at him with a quick attack that was aimed at his shoulder but had landed in Keith’s leg._

_“What the hell Keith?” Shiro couldn’t help but be upset that Keith had put himself in front of Shiro, acting like a human shield for him. Keith quickly turned back to him, a fire burning in his violet eyes, trying to hid his true emotions. But even in the midst of battle, Shiro could read him like an open book and he was hating what he was seeing, what he had been missing. He could see desperation plain and clear, but the helplessness is what killed him._

_Why did Keith feel this? What had happened in these last few months that had caused Keith to fall this low?_

_“What? I need to be able to protect you!” Keith shouted, taking his eyes off of the Blades that they were facing. “I need to protect you Shiro, that’s my job now.”_

_“Keith…” He wanted -needed to- tell Keith that he wasn’t expendable, that Keith didn’t need to put himself in danger for him, but he caught sight of one of the Blades slink behind Keith, trying to catch them unaware._

_“But if you’re the one protecting me…” Dismissing his bayard, Shiro stepped forward, pushing Keith behind him as he raised his shield to blocking the sword that had been aimed at Keith’s back. “Then who’s the one protecting you?!”_

_The only thing that was heard was a loud clang, the entire room going silent as Shiro pushed the sword away from him._

_“We’re done with training. Can we have the room?” Shiro asked the Galra in front of him, refusing to look at Keith yet, still trying to figure what he was even going to say to him. The Galra nodded in agreement with his request, making their way to the door, followed by the other two Blades that had been training with them. He waited until the door shut before letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding._

_How in the hell was he going to do this?_

“Keith… that’s not true. We still need you, I still need yo-”

“Do you Shiro? Do you really?” A few of the tears that had pooled in his eyes had slipped free, sliding down his red cheeks. “You guys have been doing so much more without me there. You don’t have the hot-headed loner who everyone thinks he doesn’t care about anyone but himself. You all seemed so balanced and happy. Why would you need me…”  
Shiro could feel his own tears beginning to fall, Keith’s pain making him feel terrible for not noticing any of this earlier. He had caused this, they all had, but he had pushed Keith to go with the Blades of Marmora but he never thought Keith felt like he was useless.

“Keith.” At the sound of his name, Keith raised his eyes to Shiro, making Shiro’s knees feel weak at the pain deep within them. “I wish I could have known you felt this way sooner, because what you are saying is not true. No one believes that you don’t care, you have always been there for the team. When you took over as leader, you made mistakes, but so have I. We all make mistakes but you are not useless to us. We need you, I need you. I love you Keith, don’t you ever believe I don’t need you.”

Silence filled the room once again, neither of them knowing what to do but Keith was the first to make a move. He launched himself at Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. All Shiro could do at first was stand there, shocked at the movement, but quickly wrapped his arms around Keith as he heard the quiet sobs escaped from him.

“God-d, I-I love you too, Shiro… But I-I’m so lost Shiro-o. I-I don’t want-t to be alone anymore.” He could barely hear his whispered confession but Shiro couldn’t hold back his own sobs at the words.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore, Keith. I will always be there for you. You can protect me, but I will always be there to protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I might come back and change somethings around on this one but let me know if you guys like it this way or not! Thanks guys!


End file.
